Im Rückblick
Als Seven of Nine einem Waffenhändler bei den Anpassungen der ''Voyager'' assistiert, kommt es zum Kampf. Der Doktor glaubt erst an unterdrückte Gefühle bei Seven, entdeckt dann aber, dass mehr hinter dem Kampf steckt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Waffentests Die USS Voyager zielt auf eine Zielboje und feuert. Tuvok meldet einen Volltreffer. Auf der Brücke ist ein entharanischen Händler namens Kovin, der die Feuerkraft der isokinetischen Kanone lobt. Er betont, dass die Zielboje aus solidem, 10 Meter dickem Monotanium gefertigt war und mit einem chromoelektrischem Kraftfeld abgeschirmt wurde. Auch bemerkt er, dass man diese Region des Raumes nur mit adäquater Verteidigung durchfliegen sollte und er bereits zerstörte Schiffe gesehen hat, die eine größere Feuerkraft als die Voyager hatten. Er überzeugt Captain Kathryn Janeway davon und sie will ihm dafür astrometrische Karten von 12 Sektoren geben, doch Kovin möchte zusätzlich noch die Technik mit der sie erstellt sind. Doch das ist laut dem Captain nicht möglich, doch sie bietet ihm zusätzlich einen großzügigen Vorrat an isolineare Verfahrenschip – sie einigen sich auf 125 davon - plus fünf weitere Chips für die Überwachung des Einbaus der Kanone. Nachdem Kovin die Brücke verlassen hat, meint Thomas Eugene Paris, dass Kovin gerissener sei, als ein Ferengi. Seven of Nine wird von Chakotay beauftragt beim Einbau zu helfen. Sie erhält dafür vollen Zugriff auf die Systeme des Maschinenraums. Im Astrometrischen Labor ist Seven of Nine unterdessen damit beschäftigt, einen neuen Entschlüsselungsalgorithmus zu entwickeln, um die codierte Nachricht der Sternenflotte zu entschlüsseln. Allerdings hat sie bisher keinen Erfolg. Obwohl Seven, als Chakotay sie im astrometrischen Labor über ihre neue Aufgabe informiert, nicht begeistert ist geht sie in den Maschinenraum um zu helfen, denn so kann sie das Vertrauen des Captain wieder gewinnen. thumb|Seven schlägt zu Dort zeigt Kovin B'Elanna Torres und Seven, wo sie die isolinearen Schaltkreise installieren müssen. Seven meint, dass das Hauptenergierelais von einem Eindämmungsfeld geschützt werden sollte, was Kovin allerdings für unnötig hält, da alle Schaltkreise gleichzeitig ausfallen müssten, um eine Gefahr zu produzieren. Torres erklärt, dass sie absolute Sicherheit vorziehen und checkt sogleich die Inventarlogbücher, ob ein Feldgenerator verfügbar ist. Seven of Nine rekonfiguriert die taktischen Kontrollsysteme. Kovin erklärt, dass die isokinetische Kanone ein spezialisiertes Verfahren erfordert und will diese Arbeit selbst durchführen. Er kritisiert ihre Arbeit und meint, dass sie die Subroutinen in einer Kaskadenanordnung anordnen muss. Als er sie zur Seite stößt um es selbst zu machen, schlägt sie ihn nieder. Torres und ein Ingenieur halten Seven of Nine fest, während ein anderer Mann sich um Kovin kümmert. Akt I: Angst und Panik thumb|Seven gerät in Panik Kovin wird vom Doktor auf der Krankenstation behandelt – er hat einen Haarrissfraktur im Zwischenkieferknochen, die leicht behandelt werden kann. Janeway hört sich von Kovin und Torres die Geschichte dazu an. Kovin behauptet, dass es keine Provokation gab und Seven wie ein wildes Tier auf sie losging. Torres widerspricht dem jedoch und meint, dass Kovin lauter wurde und Seven am Arm hielt. Dieser rechtfertigt sich, dass er sie nur leicht beiseiteschieben wollte. Dann schlug sie ihn nieder und Torres und Ashmore mussten ihn bändigen. Der Doktor hält Kovins Kopf nun fest, damit er seine Verletzung behandeln kann. Janeway macht sich nun auf den Weg, um Seven of Nine zu verhören. Seven wird zum Captain gerufen, steif steht sie ihr gegenüber. Der Captain ist frustriert, herkömmliche Disziplinarmaßnahmen scheinen keinen Wert für Seven zu haben. Immer wieder kommt es zu den gleichen Aussprachen zwischen ihr und Seven, doch es ändert sich nie etwas an ihrem Verhalten. Seven fragt, ob sie ihre Privilegien als eingeschränkt betrachten und sich im Frachtraum einschließen soll. Janeway möchte von Seven wissen, was ihre Meinung dazu ist. Doch sie weiß auch nicht, was sie sagen soll. Der Captain versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob man einen Impuls verspürt, oder ob man ihn ausführt. Später ist Seven auf der Krankenstation und wird vom Doktor untersucht. Dieser hat bereits von dem Zwischenfall mit Kovin gehört und meint, dass eine Boxlektion nicht zu seinem Unterricht gehört. Er fragt ob sie immer noch angespannt ist. Der Doktor meint, dass er versteht, dass sie ungehalten ist, weil sie sich ständig mit Leuten abgeben muss, die ihr intellektuell nicht gewachsen sind. Auch weist er sie darauf hin, dass er bei nervigen Personen eher mit einem Seitenhieb reagiert, als mit einem Faustschlag. Sie reagiert ängstlich und befindet sich laut dem Doktor ein einem erregten Zustand. Ihr Adrenalinniveau ist leicht erhöht. Er bittet sie, sich hinzulegen, damit er sie genauer untersuchen kann. Aufgrund der einzigartigen Physiologie von Seven of Nine besteht er auf einer Untersuchung, um ein neurochemisches Ungleichgewicht auszuschließen. Als sie auf dem Biobett liegt, reagiert sie panisch und sieht immer wieder Bilder vor ihren Augen, die sie aber nicht einordnen kann. Er fragt nach Desorientierung und Kopfschmerzen, die Seven allerdings nicht verspürt hat. Auch sind ihre physiologischen Scans normal. Dann scannt er ihr Okularimplantat. Aufgrund von Sevens Panik lässt er sie heraus und diese weicht verängstigt zurück. Sie fordert den Doktor auf, von ihr fern zu bleiben. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, wovor sie Angst verspürt. Nachdem der Doktor Seven untersucht hat, informiert er Captain Janeway über seine Ergebnisse. Er beschreibt, wie Seven in eine Schnappatmung, intensivierte Wahrnehmung, Schwindelgefühl und Kurzatmigkeit verfiel. Schließlich gelang es ihm jedoch, sie zu beruhigen. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob das Problem mit ihren Kortikalimplantaten zu tun haben könnte, was das MHN jedoch verneint. Stattdessen glaubt er, dass es durch blockierte Erinnerungen verursacht wurde. In Sevens Ammonshorn hat er eine hohe Konzentration von biogenen Aminen, die er zuvor nicht beobachtet hat. Diese blockieren Bereiche ihres Gedächtnisses und er kann die Ursache nicht finden. Janeway erkundigt sich nach Behandlungsmöglichkeiten und das MHN meint, dass es die blockierten Erinnerungen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis integrieren muss. Er fügte eine psychiatrische Subroutine zu seinem Programm hinzu und will Seven mit einer hypnotischen Regressionstherapie behandeln. Er meint, dass er dadurch noch wertvoller für das Schiff wird und Janeway lässt ihn mit der Behandlung beginnen. thumb|Der Doktor erklärt Seven das weitere Vorgehen. Im Frachtraum, beschreibt der Doktor Seven of Nine die Herangehensweisen verschiedener Psychologen. So würde ein jungianischer Therapeut versuchen die unterdrückten Erinnerungen zurückzuholen indme er Synchronizitäten in jüngsten Ereignissen erforscht, während Amanin von betazed argumentieren würde, dass eine Kombination von sensorischer Isolation und bestimmten Atemtechniken effektiver wäre. Der Doktor hat aus diesen beiden Verfahren nun seine eigene Methode der Gedächtnisrekonstruktion entwickelt. Da er Seven im Frachtraum, in vertrauter Umgebung behandeln wird, soll dies Seven entspannen. Sobald die neuralen Bahnen von Kortikalsonden verstärkt wurden, will er eine Bilderzeugungstechnik anwenden, um sie zur Regression zu führen. Seven schließt nun die Augen und versucht nicht zu denken oder analysieren. Als Seven die Augen öffnet und meint, dass ihr Geist frei sei, entgegnet der Doktor, dass dies keine Effizienzübung sei und lässt sie das Verfahren wiederholen. Er weist Seven an sich, treiben zu lassen und das erste Bild zu beschreiben, dass ihr in den Sinn kommt. Sie beschreibt in ihrem ersten Erinnerungsbild einen Tricorder mit Durantaniumgehäuse, 7,6 x 9,8 x 3,2 cm und alphanumerischem Display. Der Doktor fragt sie, welches Gefühl ihr der Tricorder vermittelt. Seven hat dabei ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, da sie Angst hat, dass er sie verletzt. Er fragt, ob noche twas anderes dort ist, dass sie vernlasst Angst zu haben. Dann sieht sie sich auf dem Diagnosebett und Kovin bedrängt sie. Sie will vor ihm fliehen, kann aber nicht. Er wendet ein Instrument an ihr an und sie erinnert sich, dass Kovin sie operiert und ihr Borg-Technologie entnommen hat. Akt II: Ermittlungen Der Doktor meint zu Seven, dass sie Fortschritte machen und fragt, wann diese Operation stattfand. Seven of Nine erklärt, dass sie nur verschwommene Bildfragmente sah, ist sich aber sicher, dass Kovin sie einengte und mit einem Instrument untersuchte. Der Doktor fragt sie, wo dies geschah. Seven glaubt, dass dies bei der Außenmission geschah. Sie beschreibt ihm nun einen großen Granitstein und der Doktor animiert sie, die Erinnerung Form annehmen zu lassen. thumb|Seven of Nine erinnert sich an den Waffentest mit Kovin. Seven findet sich nun am Schießplatz wieder, wo sie mit Paris verschiedene Handwaffen testeten, die Kovin ihnen zum Tausch anbieten wollte. Dort feuerte Tom Paris mit einem Phasergewehr auf einen Stein, der dadurch zersplittert wird. Seven berichtet, dass Kovin sie dort durch eine Demonstration von der Zerstörungskraft seiner Waffen überzeugen wollte. Jedoch war es ihre Aufgabe, eine objektivere Analyse zu liefern. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie die Trümmer scannte. Kovin berichtet, dass dieses terawattbetriebene Partikelstrahlgewehr, einen Nachladezyklus von vier Mikrosekunden und eine Reichweite von 10 Kilometern hat. Paris meint, dass es definitiv nicht Standardausrüstung der Sternenflotte ist. Seven analysiert inzwischen die Trümmer und erkennt, dass 28 % verdampft wurden und 72 % zersplittert sind. Dieses Gewehr bezeichnet sie als simpel, aber effizient. Paris ist der Meinung, dass dieses Gewehr nicht so gut ist, wie ihre Kompressionsphasergewehre, dafür aber leichter zu handhaben ist. Bei einer Begegnung mit den Hirogen würden sie seiner Meinung nach mit diesem Gewehr einen Vorteil erlangen. Seven erklärt, dass der Zielmechanismus mit einem thermalen Leitsensor um 24 % verbessert werden könnte. Kovin nimmt diese Anregung sofort an und bittet Seven ihn in sein Labor zu begleiten, damit er die Waffe nach ihren Spezifikationen einstellen könne. Paris wollte inzwischen noch einige andere Waffen testen und Kovin stimmte dem zu. thumb|Seven erinnert sich an die Gefangenschaft bei Kovin. Seven erinnert sich, dass Kovin sie in sein Labor brachte, wo er neue Waffenkonstruktionen entwickelte. Seven scannte dieses Gewehr und erkennt mithilfe ihres Tricorders, dass diese Waffe auf Thoron basiert, welches ihrer Meinung nach in Waffen instabil werden könnte. Kovin entgegnet, dass man daher die Emittermatrix polarisieren muss. Er stellt nun das Gewehr neu ein, richtet es auf sie und feuert. Seven berichtet dies dem Doktor und glaubt, sich genau zu erinnern. Sie erinnert sich an einen Raum, wo eine Entharanerin sie auf einem Behandlungstisch fixierte und Kovin sie untersuchte. Nach der Untersuchung diverser Borg-Implantate aktivierte er die Assimilationsröhrchen in ihrem Arm und entnahm einige Nanosonden mithilfe einer Bioabsaugpumpe. Auch hielt Kovin ihr ein Gerät an den Kopf und entfernte ihr Okularimplantat. Dann aktivierte er die Assimilationsröhrchen. Seven meint, dass sie unfähig war, sich gegen die Entnahme der Nanosonden zu wehren. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass man dies von ihr nicht erwarten konnte, da sie beschränkt war. Ein anderer Entharaner lag auf dem nächsten Tisch und wurde mit den entnommenen Nanosonden erfolgreich assimiliert. Als nächste Erinnerung steht sie wieder im Labor und ihre Hand ist leicht verbrannt. Kovin behauptete, dass Partikelstrahlgewehr hätte überladen, ihre Hand verbrannt und Seven fragte nach einem Hautregenerator. Kovin behandelte daraufhin ihre Hand. Der Doktor will über diese Vorgänge nun den Captain informieren. thumb|Der Doktor präsentiert dem Captain seine Erkenntnisse. Der Doktor präsentiert Captain Janeway, Tuvok und Tom Paris im Konferenzraum seine Untersuchungsergebnisse, von denen er vollkommen überzeugt ist. Seven of Nine regeneriert sich in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Alkoven und der Doktor befürchtet, dass ihre emotionale Genesung einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Außerdem will er Kovin zur Verantwortung ziehen. Captain Janeway ist jedoch zurückhaltender und will zunächst weitere Untersuchungen anstellen, um den Verdacht gegen Kovin zu erhärten. Sie fragt Paris, wie lange Seven allein mit Kovin war. Dieser antwortet, dass Seven und Kovin zwei Stunden allein waren und seine Kameradin nichts von einem Zwischenfall erwähnte. Seiner Meinung nach ging es ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt hervorragend. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Kovin ihre Erinnerungen an den Vorfall unterdrückt hat und meint, das dies die ungewöhnliche neurale Aktivität bei seinem Scan erklärt. Janeway erkundigt sich nach anderen physischen Beweisen, die der Doktor allerdings liefern kann. Er vermutet stattdessen, dass Kovin Sevens Nanosonden dazu benutzte, um alle Spuren seines Verfahrens zu vertuschen. Doch Tuvok ist skeptisch – wiedergewonnene Erinnerungen sind oft unzuverlässig und Paris wendet ein, dass ihm nichts verdächtiges aufgefallen ist. Tuvoks Argument weist der Doktor zurück, dass wiedergewonnene Erinnerungen in den Fällen unzuverlässig sind, in denen sie wegen eines traumatischen Erlebnisses jahrelang unterdrückt wurden. Hier hätten sie es aber mit einer frischen Erinnerung zu tun, die künstlich unterdrückt wurde. Tuvok argumentiert, dass das menschliche Gedächtnis oft unzuverlässig ist und Seven auch früher bereits halluzinierte. Dieses Argument wird vom Doktor abgeschmettert, da dieser Vorfall durch das Schiff hervorgerufen wurde, auf dem Seven assimiliert wurde. Doch der Doktor ist überzeugt, dass dies alles korrekt ist und führt seine Untersuchung von Sevens Ammonshorn an. Janeway unterbricht nun die Debatte und fordert ihre Offiziere auf, sich nicht in ihren Gedanken zu verrennen. Sie will Sevens Anschuldigungen nicht verharmlosen und will die Weitergabe von Borg-Technologie unterbinden. Allerdings möchte sie mit Kovin sprechen, um auch seine Version der Vorgänge zu erfahren. Außerdem stellt sie klar, dass sie die Weitergabe von Borg-Technologie auf jeden Fall verhindern müssen. Dann lässt sie ihre Offiziere wegtreten. thumb|Janeway spricht mit Kovin. Captain Janeway befragt in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum Kovin, der alles abstreitet und behauptet, dass Seven lügen würde. Außerdem stellt er klar, dass der Unfall sofort angezeigt wurde. Janeway hakt nach, wieso Seven dies tun sollte. Darauf weiß Kovin keine Antwort und meint, dass Janeway ihr Crewmitglied besser kennen würde. Er fragt, ob dies eine Verhandlungstaktik sein soll, dass sie ihn mit absurden Vorwürfen beschuldigen. Janeway weist dies zurück und bekräftigt ihren Willen zu einer Untersuchung. Kovin beteuert nochmals, dass er mit Seven in sein Labor ging, um das Leitsystem des Partikelgewehrs einzustellen. Sie fragt, was daran zwei Stunden dauerte. Kovin erklärt dies damit, dass Seven von ihm absolute Präzision verlangte. Auf Janeways Frage nach dem Unfall, erklärt Kovin, dass die Energiezelle des Gewehrs sich überladen hat und Seven dadurch einem Thoronimpuls ausgesetzt wurde. Auch habe er den Unfall sofort angezeigt. Sevens Behauptung, er habe absichtlich auf ihn gefeuert, nennt Kovin eine infame Unterstellung. Der Doktor habe herausgefunden, dass die Entladung stark genug gewesen sein könnte, um eine Ohnmacht auszulösen. Laut Kovin sei diese aber nicht eingetreten und nach einem Schreckmoment, fragte sie nach einem Hautregenerator und er behandelte ihren Arm mit den mechanischen Implantaten. Janeway meint, dass Kovin bewusst war, dass die Implantate Borg war. Kovin bestätigt dies, weil Seven es ihm selbst erzählte. Sie fragt nun, ob er versuchte die Borg-Technologie zu erlangen, oder zu untersuchen. Kovin weist dies zurück und beteuert, dass er nichts entnommen habe. Janeway bittet ihn, sein Labor untersuchen zu dürfen, was Kovin jedoch verweigert, da ihm dieser Eingriff nun zu weit geht. Daher kündigt Janeway an, dass sie die Behörden kontaktieren muss. Kovin fragt, ob sie ihr Handelsabkommen wegen der Wahnvorstellungen eines Crewmitglieds riskieren will. Als Janeway dies bestätigt, lenkt Kovin ein und will bei den Ermittlungen kooperieren. Akt III: Indizien thumb|Kovin wird von Tuvok befragt. Konfrontiert mit zwei sich widersprechenden Geschichten startet der Captain eine Untersuchung. Kovin wird auf Janeways Anordnung nochmals von Tuvok befragt. Kovin erklärt nochmals, dass das Gewehr durch eine fehlerhafte Oszillatoreinstellung überladen wurde. Tuvok bittet nun um eine detailliertere Beschreibung dieses Vorgangs. Kovin ist von dem Verhört genervt und reagiert aggressiv. Er meint, dass er Seven zeigte, wie sie die Emittermatrix polarisiert. Dabei stellte er offenbar die Induktionsfrequenz zu hoch ein. Tuvok fragt nach, ob ihm dieses Verfahren nicht vertraut war, worauf Kovin meint, dass er dieses Verfahren bereits hundertmal durchgeführt habe und stellt es als Flüchtigkeitsfehler dar. Tuvok meint, dass er keine Erklärung des Bedauerns erwartet. Kovin reagiert aggressiv und besteht darauf, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat und nicht gelogen hat. Tuvok entgegnet, dass eines ihrer Crewmitglieder dies aber behauptet und er daher diese Untersuchung durchführen müsse. Kovin wechselt nun das Thema und meint, dass Seven of Nine sich glücklich schätzen kann, dass sie eine ganze Crew hat, die sie bei ihrer Verteidigung unterstützt. Er hingegen habe niemanden auf seiner Seite. Tuvok weist ihn darauf hin, dass der entharanische Magistrat bald eintreffen wird. Von diesem, erwartet Kovin jedoch keine Unterstützung, da es ihm weniger um seine Verteidigung als um den Erhalt von Handelsbeziehungen zu fremden Völkern gehe. Tuvok meint, dass der Magistrat die Wahrheit finden wolle, wie sie auch. Er fleht Tuvok an, die Anklage gegen ihn fallen zu lassen. Da sein Volk vom Handel abhängig ist, ist selbst die Anklage, ihre Regeln betreffend der diplomatischen Beziehung zu verletzen, ein ernsthaftes Vergehen. Kovin weiß, dass er ruiniert sein wird, denn es wird ihm niemand mehr vertrauen. Tuvok versichert ihm, dass ihre Untersuchung unvoreingenommen erfolgen wird, was Kovin vorerst etwas beruhigt. thumb|Der Doktor bringt Seven dazu, Kovin gegenüber negative Gefühle zu entwickeln. Auf der Krankenstation fragt der Doktor Seven unterdessen nach ihren Gefühlen hinsichtlich dieses Voralls. Seven will sich nicht weiter mit den Dingen beschäftigen. Doch der Doktor meint, dass sie sich mit den psychologischen Auswirkungen dieses Vorfalls beschäftigen müsse, damit sie gesunden kann. Mit seinem Angriff habe Kovin ihre Individualität verletzt. Sie müsse alle Resentiments, die sie vielleicht verspürt erknennen und verstehen. Seven hält dies jedoch für einen menschlichen Zug, den sie sich nicht aneignen möchte. Jedoch stellt der Doktor klar, dass die menschlichen Gefühle ein Teil von ihr sind und sie sich selbst schade, wenn sie diese ignoriert. Seven fragt nun, wie sie sich diese Gefühle bewusst machen könne. Der Doktor fragt sie daher, was passiert wäre, wenn Kovin versucht hätte die Borgtechnologie direkt vom Kollektiv zu nehmen. Seven antwortet, dass er assimiliert worden wäre. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Kovin Seven angriff, da er so an die Technologie gelangte, ohne ein Risiko einzugehen. Seven erkennt, dass sie erst durch ihre Individualität verwundbar wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass Kovins Tat Seven als Borg und Mensch angriff und sie ausnutzte, um neue Waffen entwickeln und verkaufen zu können. Seven verspürt nun Zorn auf Kovin, was der Doktor als eine völlig normale und gesunde Reaktion darstellt. Auch meint er, dass sie sich viel besser fühlen würde, wenn Kovin die Strafe erhalte, die er verdient habe. thumb|Das Labor wird untersucht Mit der Hilfe des Magistrats der Entharaner überprüfen der Doktor und Tuvok Kovins Labor. Kovin schaltet das Licht ein und bittet sie einzutreten. Der Doktor stellt Mit der Hilfe des Magistrats der Entharaner überprüfen der Doktor und Tuvok Kovins Labor. Kovin schaltet das Licht ein und bittet sie einzutreten. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass es hier keine Untersuchuingstische gebe. Kovin meint, dass er dies so ausgesagt habe und, dass sich in diesem Raum nur Werkbänke befänden. Tuvok fragt, ob dies das gesamte Labor sei, was Kovin bestätigt. Der Doktor will auch nach kürzlich erfolgten Veränderungen im Labor scannen. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Seven in ihrer Regression Instrumente beschrieb, die denen im Labor ähneln. Kovin entgegnet, dass dies selbstverständlich so sei, da Seven ja im Labor war. Der Doktor nimmt einen Mikrogreifzirkel und berichtet, dass Seven glaubt, ein solches Instrument sei benutzt worden um ihr Okularimplantat zu entfernen. Kovin erklärt, dass er diesen benutzte um die Verkleidung über dem Leitsystem des Partikelstrahlgewehrs zu entfernen. Der Doktor nimmt nun eine elektrodynamische Sonde mit einem integrierten Monofadenstimulator, den man mit einigen Modifikationen dazu benutzen könnte, um die Neurotransmitterwerte in einem menschlichen Gehirn zu manipulieren. Kovin erwidert, dass er mit ein paar Modifikationen auch ihren Kommunikator so modifizieren könnte, dass man damit Neurotransmitter manipulieren kann. Der Doktor wertet dies als Indiz für seine Theorie. Mit seinem Tricorder findet der Doktor zellulare Reste von Seven auf den Tischen. Er bittet nun den Magistrat, die Instrumente mit auf die Voyager nehmen zu dürfen, um sie dort aufschlussreicheren Scans unterziehen zu können. Dieser erlaubt ihm, alles mitzunehmen, was er braucht. Tuvok findet nun Borg-Nanosonden auf dem Tisch und der Doktor sammelt eine Probe der Borg-Nanosonden auf seinem Tisch. Kovin meint, dass dort Sevens Arm getroffen wurde, als das Gewehr überlastet wurde. Laut Tuvok entspricht das Zerstreuungsmuster denen eines Hautrisses. Allerdings erkennt der Doktor, dass sich die Nanosonden in besonderer Weise regeneriert haben. Er meint, dass die Nanosonden schlafend wären, wenn sie aus einer Wunde von Seven stammen würden. Diese hier sind jedoch in einem sehr speziellen Muster aktiviert wurden. Als der Magistrat dies hört, meint er, dass genug Beweise vorliegen, um Kovin bis zum offiziellen Verfahren zu inhaftieren. Kovin ist schockiert und ergreift einen Phaser, mit dem er die Ermittler in Schach hält. Der Magistrat appelliert an ihn, aufzugeben. Kovin erklärt, dass er Tuvok vertraute, dass es eine unvoreingenommene Untersuchung geben würde. Er wirft ihnen vor, dass sie alle nur nach den Beweisen suchen, die sie finden wollen. Dies will Kovin nicht mitmachen und beamt sich auf sein Schiff. Tuvok informiert darüber Captain Janeway auf der Brücke der Voyager. Dort ortet Kim inzwischen eine Transportersignatur 300 Kilometer über der Oberfläche. Paris stellt fest, dass der Antrieb eines Schiffes dort aktiviert wird. Janeway erkundigt sich beim Magistrat, ob er eine Verfolgung von Kovin wünscht. Dieser bestätigt das über Interkom, will aber mitfliegen. Janeway lässt daher das Außenteam mit dem Magistraten an Bord beamen. Dann lässt sie Paris einen Abfangkurs auf Kovins Schiff setzen. Außerdem lässt sie eine Erfassung mit dem Traktorstrahl vorbereiten. Chakotay spekuliert, dass Kovins Schiff nicht über Warpantrieb verfüge. In einer Entfernung von 9000 Kilometer, will Chakotay gerade den Traktorstrahl aktivieren, da erscheint ein greller Lichtblitz. Nachdem dieser endet ist Kovins Schiff verschwunden und Paris kann ihn mit den Sensoren nicht finden. Kim erklärt, dass er einen photonischen Impuls erzeugt hat, der alle Sensoren deaktivierte. Sie müssen die Sensorphalanx neu initialisieren. Janeway setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und meint, dass aus ihrer Untersuchung nun eine Menschenjagd geworden ist. Chakotay glaubt, dass Kovin etwas zu verbergen hat, da er flieht. Er meint, dass sie ihn nicht entkommen lassen dürfen, solange sie nicht wissen, was Kovin verbergen will. Akt IV: Neue Erkenntnisse thumb|Janeway zweifelt an der Untersuchung über Kovin Janeway ist wegen der Untersuchungen allmählich ernüchtert. Sevens zellulare Rückstände befinden sich auf allen Geräten in Kovins Labor, was durch einen Angriff verursacht worden sein kann. Allerdings wäre dies auch der Fall, wenn sie die Geräte nur angefasst hätte. Auch Tuvoks Analyse des Gewehrs ist ergebnislos. Es kann versehentlich überlastet worden sein, oder auch nicht. Janeway bekommt allmählich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da alle ihre Untersuchungen Kovin entlasten. Tuvok meint, dass ihre Untersuchung unvoreingenommen war. Janeway stimmt dem zu, aber sie räumt Vorurteile Kovin gegenüber ein, die ihr Urteil beeinflusst haben könnten. Sie stellt noch einmal heraus, dass der stärkste Beweis für Kovins Schuld die regenerierten Nanosonden sind, die vermuten lassen, dass Kovin mit ihnen experimentiert hat. Tuvok meint,d ass sie wenig über die Borgtechnologie wissen und will daher die Auswirkung der Gewehrsalve auf Sevens Arm simulieren. thumb|Janeway und der Doktor teilen Seven mit, dass die Untersuchung Kovins Version bestätigt. Auf der Krankenstation lässt Janeway nun das Experiment vorbereiten. Der Doktor fragt, ob dies wirklich nötig sei, was Janeway bestätigt, da sie keinen unschuldigen Mann anklagen will. Seven meint, dass Kovin schuldig sei und sie genau weiß, was er getan hat. Tuvok meint, dass sie aber einen Beweis brauchen und daher die Durchführung dieses Experiments erforderlich ist. Mit einem Hypospray können sie die Wirkung der Thoronentladung auf Sevens simulieren. Dann will er dünne Schichten ihres Hautgewebes entnehmen und untersuchen. Seven erklärt, dass sie keine Angst hat, sondern wütend ist. Tuvok injiziert ihr das Hypospray und Janeway betrachtet die Hautprobe unter dem Mikroskop. Was sie dort sieht, erstaunt sie und sie lässt den Doktor ebenfalls ins Mikroskop sehen. Seven fragt, was sie gesehen haben. Der Doktor erklärt, dass ihre Nanosonden sich regenieren wie sie es in Kovins Labor getan haben, was eine spontane Reaktion auf den Schuss aus der Thoronwaffe zu sein scheint. Seven ist überzeugt dass Kovin schuldig ist, doch Captain Janeway vermutet, dass die zurückgebrachten Erinnerungen nicht zutreffend sind. Sie vermutet, dass Seven in ihrer Zeit bei den Borg auch erlebt hat, wie Opfer assimiliert wurden. Sie fragt, ob es sich vielleicht um diese Erinnerungen handelt. Seven weist diesen Gedanken zurück. Doch der Doktor muss zugeben, dass die Ergebnisse die Version Kovins bestätigt. Er meint, dass er voreingenommen war und davon ausging, dass die Ursache ein Märtyrium bei Kovin war. Jedoch meint er, dass sie nicht ignorieren können, dass dieser Beweis Kovins Version bestätigt. Seven jedoch kann dies nicht nachvollziehen und möchte, dass er bestraft wird, da sie Kovin nach wie vor für schuldig hält. Janeway stellt hingegen klar, dass sie tun müssen, was richtig ist und ihre neuen Erkenntnisse Kovin mitteilen müssen. Akt V: Auf der Flucht thumb|Kovins Raumschiff explodiert. Die Voyager kommt in Reichweite von Kovins Schiff. Zunächst antwortet er nicht und lädt seine Waffen. Als Captain Janeway Kovin kontaktiert und erklärt, dass sie einen Fehler machten ihn zu verdächtigen, bietet sie an, ihn anzuhören. Nun antwortet Kovin und fordert sie auf, die Verfolgung zu beenden. Er will abziehen, doch der Magistrat meint, dass diese Vorfälle aufgeklärt werden müssen. Kovin hält dies für eine Falle. Janeway und der Doktor beteuern, dass sie neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen haben und nun wissen, dass sein Thorongewehr überlastet wurde. Kovin beginnt auf die Voyager zu feuern und die Schilde fallen auf 82 %. Captain Janeway will das Feuer nicht erwidern, sondern lässt das Schiff abfallen. Kovin wendet nun jedoch und greift die Voyager an. Chakotay meldet einen direkten Treffer im Energiegitter. Der Magistrat meint, dass Kovin ihr Schiff zerstören wird und erlaubt Gegenmaßnahmen. Janeway versucht stattdessen ihn an Bord zu beamen. Kim kann den Befehl allerdings nicht ausführen, da Kovin ein Streuungsfeld erzeugt hat. Nach einem weiteren Treffer fallen die Schilde der Voyager aus und Kovin leitet seine gesamte Energie in die Photonen-Emitter. Der Magistrat fordert die Vernichtung von Kovins Schiff, doch Janeway lässt ein Ausweichmanöver fliegen. Kim arbeitet weiter an einer Transportererfassung von Kovin. Tuvok stellt mit seinen Sensoren fest, dass Kovin seine Emitter wieder auflädt, aber seine Energiesysteme überlastet werden. Janeway öffnet wieder einen Kanal und bittet Kovin seine Transportblockierung zu deaktivieren. Jedoch führt die Überlastung der Energiesysteme zur Explosion von Kovins Schiff. Schockiert beobachtet der Doktor diesen Vorgang und Kim meldet, dass nichts mehr da ist, was er erfassen könnte. Der Magistrat erklärt, dass man nichts weiter unternehmen konnte und Janeway beendet den Roten Alarm. Seven und der Doktor bleiben schockiert zurück. Janeway lässt Kim nun einen Kurs auf die entharanische Kolonie setzen. thumb|Schlechtes Gewissen Seven kommt zu ihrer wöchentlichen Wartung auf die Krankenstation und der Doktor stellt fest, dass ihr Stoffwechsel stabil ist, ihre Implantate in Ordnung sind und ihr Blutdruck leicht erhöht ist. Er verabschiedet sie bis nächste Woche. Doch sie fühlt sich nicht gut, denn sie muss ständig an Kovins Tod denken. Dem Doktor geht es genauso. Sie meint, dass sie als Borg für den Tod von Millionen verantwortlich war und nichts empfand. Nun bedauert sie allerdings den Tod eines einzigen Individuums. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie Reue empfindet, da sie Mitverantwortlich für seinen Tod ist. Dies sei eine weitere Emotion, die sie erlerne. Sie fragt, ob sich dieses Gefühl vermindern wird. Der Doktor bestätigt dies, jedoch wird dies einige Zeit dauern. In dem Glauben, dass sein übereifriger Enthusiasmus sein Programm zu erweitern in einer Tragödie endete, verlangt der Doktor von Captain die Erlaubnis, alles bis auf sein ursprüngliches Programm zu löschen. Er meint, dass sein Drang zum Experimentieren und sich selbst zu verbessern zu dieser Tragödie führte. Er meint, dass er nicht auf die Komplexität dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war. Er dachte nicht daran, dass er sich irren könnte, handelte wie ein selbstgerechter Advokat und meint, dass dies nicht wieder geschehen dürfe. Er meint, dass er jede Behandlung weiter durchführen kann, aber nicht seine Grenzen überschreitet. Captain Janeway lehnt seinen Antrag jedoch ab und stellt klar, dass es ihr egal ist wie er sich fühlt, er wird lernen müssen damit zu leben. Der Doktor meint, dass er Arzt sei und Lbeen erhalten und nicht vernichten solle. Er meint, dass er nicht mit dem Gedanken leben kann, dass es noch einmal passieren könnte. Sein Wissen um diese Situation wird ihm ihrer Meinung auch helfen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt. Janeway meint, dass sie alle versuchten Seven zu behüten und ihr das Gefühl vermitteln wollte, dass sie Teil der Familie ist und sie für sie kämpfen. Jedoch haben sie sich davon blenden lassen und tragen daher Verantwortung für Kovins Tod. Diese Last dürfen sie aber nicht löschen und so gibt sie dem Doktor sein PADD und dieser verlässt den Bereitschaftsraum. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Die Voyager hat zu Beginn der Episode (Sternzeit 51658.2) detaillierte Sternenkarten von 12 Sektoren mit Hilfe des Astrometrischen Labors angefertigt, das die Voyager erst seit Sternzeit 51268,4 besitzt. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass die Voyager seit 51268,4 etwa 12 Sektoren passiert hat. Wenn man davon ausgeht das ein Sektor etwa 20 Lichtjahre groß ist, hat die Voyager also in ca. viereinhalb Monaten etwa 240 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt. Es ist aber auch möglich, dass die Scanreichweite der Astrometrischen Sensoren mehrere Sektoren umfasst. Ethan Phillips (Neelix) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. Die Ereignisse um die Halluzinationen Sevens, welche eine Reaktion auf das Raumschiff waren, wo sie assimiliert wurde, fanden in statt. Das Cockpit von Kovins Schiff ist eine wiederverwendete Kulisse aus , wo sie als Kulisse für das Föderationszeitschiff Aeon diente. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Retrospect (episode) es:Retrospect fr:Retrospect (épisode) nl:Retrospect Im Rueckblick